


Ragin

by austinpowers



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austinpowers/pseuds/austinpowers
Summary: Norman bates gets a text.(Dedicated to twitter user /nnormabates) because she’s the only one who likes it





	Ragin

It's a Sunday and Norman is doing what he Normally does on a Sunday, he watches live streams of American Dad! on YouTube even though it's the same four episodes repeated and it's really annoying. His favourite characters roger.

He's full from his Sunday dinner with his mam and step daddy Romero. He'd had 4 sausages ! yum yum.

Beep beep

 

He has a text, who could it be from he has no friends ?.. nevermind it's his mam.  
The text reads : "was 3 fucking sausages not enough for you Norman ?? you have to take 1 off Alex's plate !!! fucking rude im sick to death of you !!!"

Norman is so embarrassed, more embarrassed than the time he watched guardians of the galaxy 2 in cinema and exclaimed at the end that Kurt Russell was a hottie in it...no one agreed.He went downstairs."here's ur sausage greedy cunt" he barked before opening his mouth and regurgitating the banger out of his mouth and into romeros like the baby bird he is.


End file.
